The Supernatural Ventures of Three Girls
by BlackFireChasm
Summary: Three girls, Georgia, Liz, and Nic, raised in the ghost hunting business. Each one has her own special powers they use to vanquish creatures and exercise spirits. What will happen when they meet the characters from the t.v. show Supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

A young woman that looks to be in her mid-twenties rocks back and forth on the hood of her truck. Her medium-length, blonde hair sways back and forth as she shakes with fear.

"I don't want to do this," she mumbles under her breath, "I REALLY FREAKING DON'T WANT TO DO THIS!"

"Liz, you've been up there for half an hour!" shouts a young woman about the same age with short, brown hair. She is starting to get impatient.

"Nic, the poor thing is scared!" retorts another young woman with curly red hair. The redhead appears to be the youngest of the three girls. She climbs up onto the truck with Liz and puts her arm around her.

"She's fine," Nic growls.

The redhead sends a glare Nic's way before turning back to Liz.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. No one will think any less of you."

"And be a sitting duck? I don't think so!" Liz replies, sliding off the truck. She takes a few deep breaths, "Okay, I'm good now…" her eyes widen to the size of strawberries, "OH GOD! I'M GOING TO DIE!"

"LIZ!" Nic screams in attempt to snap Liz out of it. Liz whips around to Nic.

She stares at her for a second and says, "Okay, let's go."

Liz grabs her shotgun lying against the truck and heads to the woods with the other two girls following closely behind.

As the group walks through the woods, the redhead trips over a tree root. Liz and Nic turn and glare at her.

"Georgia…" Liz says in desperation.

"Sorry," Georgia replies, voice straining as she pulls herself up.

The three then continue their search through the forest. Nic, Liz, and Georgia walk as quietly as possible and scan their surroundings for danger. Suddenly, Georgia and Liz stop short.

The both turn in opposite directions and say in unison, "I heard something," and head off in their respective directions, leaving Nic to decide whether to follow her reliable or clumsy friend. After pondering for a second, Nic takes off after Georgia.

As Liz sets off in her ways, she fails to note that Nic and Georgia were not following her lead. The only thing on her mind is to find the Windigo and head back to her shop.

She finally comes to a stop and looks around for the creature. However, the only thing she discovers is that her backup is missing.

"Great, just great," Liz mutters to herself, "God."

"No, Castiel," says a deep husky voice emanating from behind her.

Liz turns quickly with her gun raised and ready to fire. However, the man standing there with almost black hair, tan trench coat, and the bluest eyes she has ever seen looks so innocent she lowers her weapon. The suit underneath the man's billowing coat is wrinkled and worn.

"You should not be out here," he says in monotone and unblinkingly, "It is dangerous."

Liz gives him a questioning look as though trying to see through him before replying, "That's why I brought the gun."

The man takes a step closer to Liz. In response, Liz steps back. They continue this dance for a few seconds.

"A simple gun can't protect you from the creatures that live in these woods."

Liz raises her eyebrow at the robotic tone in the man's voice.

"Are you a hunter?" she asks.

"No, I am Castiel," the man repeats.

"Okay, Cassy, here's the thing. I can take care of myself. I don't need any help from a guy named after the Angel of Thursday."

"I am not named after the Angel of Thursday. I AM the Angel of Thursday."

Liz would have laughed had his tone not been so serious.

Mumbling to herself, "Of course, leave it to me to find the crazy person while Windigo hunting."

Off to the west, Nic finally catches up with Georgia, who is on her knees again after another fall.

"Hey, you alright?" Nic asks her, concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine," Georgia mumbles as she pulls herself up, "Where's Liz?"

"Back there," Nic points behind her.

"Oh."

"Let's go," Nic heads off deeper into the woods with her gun raised and Georgia close behind. They walk for a while, surveying the area around them closely. Suddenly, leaves rustle nearby. Gun still raised, Nic whirls around, almost hitting Georgia with the tip of her gun.

"What was that?" Georgia asks Nic. Nic doesn't reply as she scans the woods, looking for the source of the sound.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy!"

A man with short, dark blonde hair, wearing a gray-green jacket appears out from behind a bush, arms raised in surrender. Nic's eyes narrow.

"Who are you?" states Nic, cold and calculated, as Georgia mumbles, "What the heck?" to herself.

"George," the man replies, lowering his arms.

"Yes," Georgia moves in front of Nic, lowering Nic's gun in the process, "and I'm Queen Latifa. Who are you?"

Nic raises her gun again, "Tell us who you are and what you are doing here."

"I'm here on…uh…business."

"Business?" Georgia perks up, "What kind of business?"

George smiles, "Nothing you ladies need to worry about. You should head back," he nods in the direction they had just came from, "to the campground. It's not safe here."

Nic makes no inclination to move.

"We know it's not safe. That's why we're out here," Georgia replies as if on cue.

Nic throws a glare at Georgia.

Georgia appears to be oblivious and continues, "We're actually hunting—"

The last of her speech was cut off by a load crash. All three turn to see a half-human, half-animal creature: the Windigo. It growls menacingly. Nic immediately fires her gun. The Windigo dodges the attack.

"That's not going to work!" yells George, "That just pisses it off!"

"We knew that!" Nic snaps.

"It's just force of habit!" Georgia reassures.

"Georgia! Nic!" Liz with Castiel comes running from behind. All turn as she makes her way closer except for Nic, who keeps her eye on the monster.

"I'll handle this," Cass snaps his fingers, and the Windigo explodes in a fiery inferno.

"Phew, glad that's over," Georgia sighs in relief.

"Met someone?" asks Liz, gesturing to George, "Oh, and I want one," she says while pointing to Cass.

"He _says_ his name is George," Nic states, rolling her eyes, then looks over to Cass, "Who's he?"

"Castiel," Cass states and steps forward. George eyes him suspiciously, and they glance at each other for a moment before looking away. A silent message passed between them.

"Castiel… The Angel of Thursday?" Georgia inquires.

"Yes," Cass states, "but we must hurry. I sense there will be more of them."

"More of them? But we just killed the Windigo five seconds ago."

"Cass's right. We better move," George says, already walking away.

"Fine," Nic says, impatient, "but tell us who you guys are first."

Just as George and Cass were going to answer, another Windigo appears.

"Cassy…" Liz looks to Cass, wide-eyed and scared. Again, Cass snaps his fingers, and the monster ignites and combusts again.

"Seriously! I want one!" says Liz in exclamation, "Where can I get one?"

George smirks.

"Alright, let's go," Nic says as she starts walking towards where George was originally headed.

"Why is there more? Aren't Windigoes independent creatures?" states Georgia, looking around, "Wouldn't they just eat each other?"

"Georgia! Let's go!" Nic calls.

"But it doesn't make any sense!" Georgia replies and shrugs her shoulders.

"Stop complaining and let's go!" Nic retorts, frustrated.

Georgia follows the rest, mumbling insults at Nic.

Then, suddenly, Georgia stands up completely erect and asks, "Do Windigoes mate?"

Everyone turns to Georgia in confusion.

"What?" George asks.

"Maybe the two Windigoes were hunting together because they were mates. But, do Windigoes mate?"

"Well, they need to repopulate somehow besides well… their original way," Nic replies, not really caring.

"No, Windigoes are made from humans. You see they—" Georgia babbles on, suddenly sounding knowledgeable, not her normal ditzy self.

George looks to Nic and asks, "Is she always like this?"

Nic nods her head sadly, "Most of the time, but hey, it makes life interesting."

On the side, unknown to the others, Liz and Cass are having their own conversation.

"His name's not really George, is it?" Liz asks, already knowing the answer.

"No, his name is Dean Winchester," Cass informs.

"I thought he died," Liz muses.

"He did. But I grasped his soul and raised it from perdition."

"Dirty," Liz exclaims. Cass has a look of confusion.

"Georgia always says that the end of a sentence that in the right context would be sexual or 'dirty'."

Georgia finishes her rant on the Windigoes by stating that in all the books she read not once that Windigoes hunt in pairs.

"Georgia, you do know that no one is listening, right?" Liz states.

"If I keep talkin', one of these days someone will listen to me," Georgia responds as she walks off to her 2005 Cobalt, calling, "Nic, are you coming or what?" as she hops into her vehicle and turns the radio on to VOODOO by Godsmack.

Dean Winchester rolls his eyes at Georgia's choice in music and turns to Nic, "Hey, if you ever get in deep in this business, give me a call. I'm Dean Winchester."

Dean reaches out to grab Nic's hand to write his number down, but she pulls away.

"I've been doing this for years. I don't need your help. In fact, you should call ME if YOU need MY help. I'll see you later," Nic waves Dean away and heads towards Georgia's car, calling, "Yeah, yeah, I'm comin'. Don't get your panties in a bunch!"

Nic hops in the Cobalt, then her and Georgia drive off, leaving Dean standing there speechless, Cass confused, and Liz smiling.

Dean feels the bruise to his ego more intensely now as he watches the car pull away into the distance. This is a new thing for him. Normally, women would jump at the chance to get his number, but Nice seemed to be disgusted by the very idea of him. He admits to himself that it did hurt, but he shrugs it off like it's nothing and turns to Cass.

"We should get going too," Dean then looks to Liz, "Do you have a ride?"

"Why? You going to be a gentleman and walk me to my car?" Liz asks in a high-pitched, girly voice, batting her eyelids, flirtatiously but also mockingly.

"Yes, we were," Cass replies as Liz puts her arm around Cass's, and they walk together towards her truck.

Dean follows behind, mumbling, "What have I gotten myself in to?"


	2. Chapter 2

The Supernatural Ventures of Three Girls

Chapter Two

It was a slow night at the dusty, misshapen bar. There were only a few customers left. Sam Winchester began clearing the counters with a browned, damp cloth.

"I hope no one else comes in. I just wanna get home," Sam mumbles to himself, tired and drowsy.

Then, the bells on the door ring. Sam looks up to see two women in their twenties standing on the threshold, observing their new surrounding with an almost predator-like gaze. One has red, curly hair with an obvious air of flightiness. The other, with short, spiky brown hair, is furiously discussing something with the redhead, clearly aggravated, eyebrows together and eyes blazing.

"If you don't want to hear my views, then don't ask!" yells the redhead.

"I didn't ASK!" the shorthaired girl replies, flinging her arms down at her side.

"Then HOW THE HECK did we start talking politics!" screams the redhead, waving her hands in the air. Suddenly, both of the girls' facial expressions soften, and they stare at each other knowingly.

The two girls smile and say in time, "Shun," and proceed to opposite sides of the bar.

Still standing at the bar dumbfounded, Sam remembers what he was doing and says loudly to the women, "Hey, um… we're closing soon. Is there any reason you guys are here?"

Sam sits there, shifting his feet and nervously tapping his fingers, anxious for them to leave. The two women turn their gaze towards him in unison. The shorthaired woman's eyebrows shift upwards, and the redhead sprouts a smile that almost takes up the bottom half of her face. She races over excitedly to the nearest barstool in front of Sam.

"Oh, we've been on the road an awfully long time, and we're just _dying_ of thirst," the redhead states, obviously trying her best at a "Gone With The Wind" accent. She bats her eyelashes flirtatiously. Sam smiles and laughs.

As he grabs her a glass, he says, "What can I get for ya, Mamma?" also in a southern accent.

"Oh, god. I'm not a 'Mamma'! Mammas are _old_. Call me Georgia," she says, her voice rising back to her flighty, high self.

"I'm Keith," Sam replies.

"Are you sure it's not Chris or Sam or something like that?" Georgia asks, examining Sam more closely, intent.

The shorthaired woman yells from across the room, seated at a table in the top right corner, "Georgia! You say that to every guy you think is hot!"

"Nicky! We're shunning each other, remember?" Georgia retorts, turning quickly to face Nic and then turns back just as fast, eyes glowing.

Sam breathes a sigh of relief. _These girls can't be demons. Especially,_ looking to Georgia, _this one. But I've been wrong before. _

He shifts his weight onto his right arm, almost leaning over the counter.

"Plus! I'm right!" Georgia continues, "His name is either Chris or Sam! I just know it! Although… I don't know which one…" Her gaze shifts down towards the table, thinking. Suddenly, she stares Sam straight in the eyes.

"Which one are you?" she states, almost in a demonic tone.

_Maybe I wasn't as safe as I thought,_ Sam thinks to himself.

"You first. Who are you?" Sam replies, unnerved; he reaches for a silver knife underneath the counter.

"I already told you, silly! My name's Georgia!" Georgia replies back, sunnily, "Are you running from the law or something? Because, I know you're name's not Keith. We promise not to turn you in! So what is it? Sam," holding out her right hand, palms up, "or Chris?" and then the left one.

Sam holds up the knife. Georgia lets out a little "eek" sound.

Georgia says, first cautiously then with more vigor, "Now is there really any need to bring weapons in to this conversation? I thought we were having a lovely chat. But I guess I was wrong. But still, even if you don't like the conversation you don't take it out on the person. Dear god, what did your parents teach you?"

Sam lowers the knife, clearly not knowing whether to stab this obnoxious girl or just let her go on with her rant.

"I just can't take you anywhere, can I?" Nic states from behind Georgia. She reaches for the knife and takes it from Sam.

"Little boys shouldn't play with knives," she says, parentally and firm. She sticks the knife into the bar, tilted sideways.

Sam" stares at the knife for a few seconds before attempting to address the girls, "Hey, I—" but his speech was lost in the bickering between the two women.

"Dang it, Nicky! I had it under control! Now you've gone and scared the poor boy!" yells Georgia.

"Oh, sure you did. How was rambling going to get you anywhere? He was going to kill you!" she sighs in exasperation, "Do you _have _to flirt with every guy you think is named Sam or Chris? _They're T.V. show characters!_"

"No, they're not! They're real people! I just have to find them!" Georgia huffs at Nic.

"One of these days, you _will _end up with a knife in your neck," Nic sighs and storms off back to her table. Georgia, of course, was not finished with the argument.

"I did too have everything under control! I thought he would find my rambling charming!"

Nic doesn't respond and takes out her crimson and ink-black sword from her boot, checking its edge.

"How-how did you know that my name was Sam or Chris?" Sam stammers, unnerved by Nic's predator behavior.

"Like _she _said before, I say that to every hot guy I meet," Georgia grins, "And because when I asked you got really nervous, surprised, shocked, and a wee bit scared."

Sam stares at her. _Who are these people?_

The bell to the door rings again. Sam and Georgia turn towards the door. Nic watches from afar, intent as an eagle. At the threshold, two burly men stand. One of them steps forward.

"Hello, Sam Winchester," his voice is rough and uncouth.

"Told you," Georgia whispers to Nic, who is too busy observing what is happening to notice.

The other man gestures to Nic and Georgia, "You ladies may want to get outta here."

Nic raises her blood-red blade a little higher. The man takes a half-step back. Georgia steps protectively in front of Sam, shielding him.

"No way in hell," she says firmly and defiant.

"Fine. Have it your way," the first man replies and pulls out a gun. He point it at Georgia's head. Nic silently stands from the table, unnoticed. Sam's eyes go wide in fear for Georgia. Georgia stands there, completely calm and collected.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," she says.

"Yeah, well why not?" Nic comes out from behind him and hold the blade up to his throat.

She whispers in his ear, "Does the name Elizabeth Smith mean anything to you?"

The two men freeze for a moment. Nic's victim shakes involuntarily, eyes as wide as the beer glass next to him.

The second man replies, almost silent, "What about her?"

"You kill us, you become number one on her hit list. And, when you're number one on Lizzy's hit list, you're number one on _everyone's _hit list," Georgia says, smirking in victory. The first man lowers his gun from Georgia's forehead.

"How'd you guys know we were hunters?" the second man says, raising his gun up to Nic's head.

"I've seen you at Lizzy's store. You see, I'm Georgia. And _that's_ Nicky."

"Nicky? You mean Nicole Stanley… Bloody Dragon?" The hilt of Nic's sword gleams the dragon crest.

"That's right," Nic replies, slow and mysterious, moving the blade close enough so that a trickle of blood runs down the man's neck.

"Uh, uh, we gotta go!" the second man exclaims and almost leaps out of the bar. Nic drops the first and glares him down. He shrinks out of the bar almost as fast as his comrade.

"Ben! Wait!"

Sam, Georgia, and Nic watch as the men drive away in their car and out of sight. Sam eventually turns to Nic and Georgia, his eyebrows knitted together, almost as if waiting for an explanation for what just happened, but none came. Georgia and Nic already began their previous discussion already.

"I told you," Nic says, "You need to stop flirting with every man you think is named Chris or Sam. It's getting ridiculous. They're just celebrity crushes."

"Oh, and your crush on Chris Hemsworth is any different?" Georgia retorts, "How many times have you seen Thor now? Six or seven?"

Nic glares at Georgia for a second, "At least, I don't flirt with every guy I know just because I think his name 'just might be' named Chris."

Georgia was just about to respond when Sam interjects, "Ok, this is not important right now. How…did those guys know you?"

Nic and Georgia, looking obviously irritated that their argument was interrupted, don't answer for a second. Nic looks to Georgia, as if directing her to speak.

"Well, like we mentioned before," Georgia starts obligingly, "we're close friends with Liz Smith," Georgia looks around her, "She's about as famous as Uncle Bobby."

"Uncle Bobby?" Sam asks incredulously, "You mean Bobby Singer?"

"Yeah, he's been our unofficial partner in all this," Nic states after a moment's hesitation and turns to Georgia, "Which reminds me, we need to get back on our lead. Let's get outta here."

"What do you mean 'lead'?" Sam asks, "Where are you going? Are you guys hunters?"

"If you're so concerned, why not come with us?" Georgia replies.

Nic rolls her eyes and says, "But, obviously, we don't need your help."

Georgia and Nic begin walking towards the doorway. Georgia takes her car keys out from her coat pocket. Sam makes a start to head out with them.

"Hey, hey, hey," Nic says, stopping Sam, "If you're going with us, you better not get in the way," she joins Georgia at the threshold, "We've got enough to worry about."

Sam meets them there and walks through, leaving them still standing at the threshold. They watch him closely. He turns around to face them.

"Don't worry," he says, "It won't be me who gets in the way."

Georgia snorts in laughter, and Nic rolls her eyes. Smiling, Sam heads to his vehicle as well. Nic and Georgia head to a nearby Chevy Cobalt.

Nic turns to Georgia and says, "I know who he is."

Georgia whips around, "Who? Who?"

"Ohh, you'll find out."


End file.
